


Young Mate

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth, Child Abuse, Collars, Forced Pregnancy, Human Trafficking, Innocent Harry, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Pregnant Harry, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Underage Sex, Young pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: In a world where omegas are property without rights, Severus Snape is captivated by a very young omega he sees at an omega shop: Harry Potter.





	Young Mate

This story is currently being re-written. 

I apologize and thank you for your patience.

~Finnian


End file.
